A transport refrigeration system (TRS) is generally used to control an environmental condition (e.g., temperature, humidity, air quality, and the like) within a transport unit (e.g., a container (such as a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, etc.), a truck, a box car, or other similar transport unit). In some embodiments, the TRS can include multiple devices that require varying AC or DC power to operate and a TRS power management system for providing power to these devices. Some of these devices may act as inductive loads that run at a lagging power factor. This can result in the TRS power management system operating with the current not in phase with the voltage which can lead to a higher than normal electrical current draw and inefficient transfer of electrical power.